Gold (Facebook)
' Gold '''is the main currency used in Windrunner. It is the easiest in-game currency to be obtained. Gold are used in a lot of ways, such as summoning Pets and upgrading Characters. '''Obtaining Gold' As it is the main in-game currency, the method of obtaining it is fairly easy. Most of the methods mentioned below are basically things that are routine in the game. The following are all possible methods to obtain gold in the game: *'Logging in: '''Simply logging into the game daily after 12:00 a.m. (PST/GST -7) will award the player with either Gold or Rubies. The amount depends on how many and which days the player have logged in during a five-day cycle for Daily Reward. *'Running: Playing the game in other words. Gold will be rewarded by the end of a run, depending on the score of the player. The further the run, the higher the gold obtained. Also, outrunning a friend within a run (usually represented by the friend icon), will also award player with additional five Gold per friend outran. **'World Ranking: '''On a weekly basis, the player will also be competing in a group of 50 players under the World Ranking. The ranking is based on the score of the player, and by the end of the week, Rubies and Gold will be awarded based on the position of the player in a certain rank. *'Obtain from Mystery Boxes: 'Gold, among other rewards, can also be obtained at random from Mystery Boxes sent by friends. Amount can be varied for Gold obtained this way. *'Obtain from Treasure Boxes: 'Gold are also obtainable through Treasure Boxes, although as random as well, much like Mystery Boxes. Amount of Gold is also varied. *'Purchasing: 'Gold can be purchased using Rubies in Shop. Like the LINE version of the game, there are six options to choose from. For information on Gold-Rubies exchange rate for the LINE version, please refer Currency. Daily Rewards.png|Gold, along with Rubies, are given a part of Daily Rewards. Gifts Icon 02.png|Gold, found among some of the items obtained from Mystery Boxes sent by friends. Outrun.png|You will see your friends' icons along the way while running. Passing them will gives you bonus Gold at the end of the run. Score.png|At the end of a run, Gold is rewarded based on the score. On top of that, passing a friend during a run will earn you a bonus of 5 Gold. Social Points Reward Gold.png|Treasure Boxes rewarded when you reached 100 Social Points will also randomly gives out a random amount of Gold. Shop Gold.png|If you need extra Gold urgently, you can always head on to the Shop and buy some using your Rubies. 'Usage As the main currency in the game, Gold are required to perform a lot of important things. The following is a list of function that require Gold to perform. *'Purchasing Characters and Mounts: '''Gold are used to purchase new Characters and Mounts in order for player to get new abillities and more bonuses during a run. Note that not all Characters and Mounts can be purchased using Gold. *'Leveling Characters and Mounts:' In order for the Characters and Mounts to level up, Gold is required. Also, as the Characters and Mounts increases in level, more Gold will be required to level them up. *'Summoning Pets: Pets are important in a run, as they help you collects Winged Stars and gives you bonuses and/or special abilities. Summoning a Pets usually cost a player 2500 Gold. *'Combining Pets: '''Other than summoning new Pets, combining them to achieve higher rank Pets also required Gold. *'Purchasing Boosters: 'Boosters can be purchased using Gold before a run starts. Boosters.png|Boosters and their respective prices. 'Trivia *Although not possible, 1 Ruby will allow you to buy 300 Gold. **Using 1 Ruby's conversion rate, 300 Gold will cost approximately US$1.00.